


Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Scar.

by MissingTime



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingTime/pseuds/MissingTime
Summary: Elfo tries to find out why Bean has a scar shaped like a circle on her arm, and what she does with Luci when he isn't around.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Luci (Disenchantment)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Scar.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a fan song called 'Like A Lamb' that you can listen to on Youtube, if you want. I feel as though a major change is going to happen in my life, and, I'm not sure if I'll live for too long after that major change. I do want to commit suicide, the only thing that's keeping me alive is weed, honestly. When I'm not stoned I feel crippling depressed, and the voices are just getting worse. I can't manage them much longer, honestly, and I really need some kind of validation, I think. Validation for my problems, a reward for all of my hard work on my story and songs, something, anything.

A single scar in the shape of a circle could be seen on Bean’s arm during the occasions when it wasn’t hidden by her sleeve. Due to Bean’s reckless nature, nearly everyone in Dreamland had seen the scar at least three times.

Elfo had seen the scar more times than almost any other creature in Dreamland. It filled his soul with sadness, dread, and jealousy every time that he saw it because he knew exactly how she got it.

Or, he thought that he knew, and he wasn’t too eager to confirm his suspicions.

He heard someone off-handedly mention that when Elfo was busy, Bean and Luci would spend the night at Luci’s bar. That wasn’t unusual, and it was fully expected that they would spend every moment without him drinking at the bar. What was unexpected was that they would only spend a single hour there, at most, instead of spending the entire night in the building.

No one knew where they went after that hour, which was why rumors had circulated about what the two of them could be doing.

Elfo’s first thought was that they were having a girly tea party and didn’t want to do it in front of him, or anyone, because it was embarrassing. But, the townspeople assumed that they were doing… Weird sexual things that Elfo didn’t want to think about.

“Sex with animals ain’t that uncommon, don’t ya know? Why, I hear that Princess Bean herself has sex with her cat,” that was the kind of thing that Elfo hated hearing. He hadn’t heard anyone say those kinds of things when Bean was around, only when he was alone did he hear them.

Sometimes he wondered if Luci was making sure that the rumors never reached Bean’s ears, or if they respected Bean enough to make sure that they never mentioned that they believed that she was having sex with her cat where she could hear them. The former seemed like the most logical explanation.

However, Elfo was reasonably knowledgeable about sex, and none of his sexual encounters had ended with him having a scar on his arm like Bean had. So, he assumed that they must have been doing something else.

What could they have been doing that would have ended with Bean having a circular scar on her arm?

Elfo needed to have the answer to his question, so he did something that he had never wanted to do. He lied to Luci by telling him that he was going to a ballet recital.

Of course, the ballet recital was real, he could never fully lie to his friends. But, he told his friend that he would be at the recital for the entire night instead of only two hours.

When the ballet recital was finished, he snuck into the castle, then he was thrown out of the castle by a very annoyed King Zog. After that, he snuck back into the castle and into Bean’s room. He could hear soft moans, and he dreaded what he would see when he opened his eyes.

So, he didn’t open his eyes, he just listened to the sounds of the flames flickering, Luci’s seductive whispers, and Bean’s moans. He didn’t want to know what sick and depraved thing they were doing, he just wanted to scold them for it when they were done.

Eventually, the moans stopped, the flames stopped flickering, and the only thing that could be heard were Luci’s faint whispers. Elfo couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying, but it sounded very comforting, which was strange for the demon.

Then, he heard Bean whisper back to the demon. He heard a word that shocked him so much that he had to open his eyes to see why she was saying “love,” to a demon.

He had seen Bean naked before, but he had never seen Luci’s hands so close to her breasts while she was naked. The demon was softly stroking the red and tender flesh while soothingly whispering into her ear.

The red flesh gave away what was going on. The heat from his tail was what Bean had wanted, he guessed. What he couldn’t understand was what they were doing after playing with fire.

Luci couldn’t possibly love Bean, and Bean couldn’t possibly love Luci. They couldn’t be in love, could they?

“Yes, Elfo, I do love her,” Bean had passed out while Elfo was lost in his thoughts, and Luci had appeared in front of him with a smile on his face.

“No one can ever love her like I can. I’m sorry you had to find out like this, buddy,” Elfo didn’t think that the demon was being entirely honest with him, but he was too heartbroken to do anything but cry.

So, he cried for hours and Bean slept through it all, which made him a bit suspicious. Bean could be a heavy sleeper when she was passed out, but it usually took a lot longer than an hour of drinking to get her to that point.

That was when Elfo realized the horrible truth, that Luci must have been drugging Bean when he wasn’t around, then luring her into the castle to partake in whatever depravity he wanted.

He planned on telling Bean as soon as she woke up, and he left his hiding place so that he could wait by her side until she awoke. Unfortunately, Luci grabbed him with his tail and placed a cloth upon his mouth. He breathed in the fumes coming from the damp cloth, and within a few moments he passed out in Luci’s grip.

When he awoke, he had no memory of what had happened during the night, but he did have a mysterious scar in the shape of a square on his neck.

  
  



End file.
